Modern elevators include a passenger car assembly having a cab mounted in a frame. The frame carries the guide rail guides and thus will be directly subjected to shocks resulting from rail anomalies such as rail roughness, rail joints, rail deformities, and the like. It is desirable to shield the cab and its passengers from shock-induced vibrations so as to provide as pleasant an elevator ride as possible. One approach to providing a low vibration cab ride is to mount the cab in the frame in such a manner as to allow the cab to move laterally within the frame when the frame is jolted. U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,852 granted Feb. 13, 1990 to J. K. Salmon et al. discloses such a system wherein the cab is suspended in the frame by suspension rods, and moves within the frame on the rods like a pendulum. Movement of the bottom of the cab is controlled by dashpots connecting the cab bottom to the frame. This system is good for inclusion in new equipment but is not well suited for modernizing existing equipment. U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,671 granted Apr. 9, 1991 to M. Aime et al. discloses an apparatus for damping elevator car oscillations, when the car rides on deformed elastomeric spheres mounted on the frame. The spring centering device interconnects the center of the car bottom with the center of the frame bottom and is operable to restore the car to its original position when it oscillates in the frame. U.S. Pat. No. 4,113,064 granted Sep. 12, 1978 to M. Shigeta et al. discloses an elevator car mounting wherein the car sits in the frame and is free for limited lateral movement in the frame. The bottom of the car rides on sets of steel spheres freely movable between the car bottom and the frame, and annular rubber bumpers tend to return the car to its original position when it oscillates. Such a system would be usable in modernization of older equipment. Japanese patent publication No. 2-127384(A), published May 16, 1990 to Hitachi Ltd. discloses an elevator system wherein a cab is movably mounted in a frame, and free to oscillate laterally in the frame. A movement damper in the form of a high viscosity fluid in a container on the frame floor is disclosed. A vibration member secured to the cab floor is immersed in the viscous fluid whereby latter will damp movements of the vibration member, and therefore, of the cab. A device for restoring the cab position on the frame does not appear to be disclosed.